Forbidden
by MissMalfoy77
Summary: Tom Riddle was a bitter person, intent on 'purifying' the world. Then he met Gisele Blackburn. What follows is a story of understanding, friendship, love and the event which changed him into the Dark Lord we all knew. Give it a chance, it'll get better! Rated T because of language and implied scenes that may appear later on! Slightly OOC, AU, set in today's time.
1. Blood

**AN: hey hey hey i'm back! And with another story that's actually tied in with my previous one ****Riddles and Secrets**** (check it out!). Just saying though, I think it would be better to read that one first before this one, but hey, you're the reader! Btw, i'm not done with the other story, this is just something to keep me writing when i'm stuck for ideas on the other one :P**

**Chapter 1: Blood**

The bell tolled as all the students in the Great Hall rushed to class. Gisele Blackburn, a sixth-year, paused momentarily in front of the girls' bathroom and dashed in. Dumping her books on the table, she checked her make-up in the mirror and whipped out her eyeliner from her robe pocket.

"Damn," she hissed as her hand slipped and left a huge black mark down her face. She knew that if she was late one more time, Professor Slughorn was sure to give her a detention. Wiping her face, she picked her books up and turned to leave when suddenly, the door slammed open.

* * *

><p>Tom Riddle effectively manoeuvred away from Professor Slughorn, knowing that if he was caught, he'd be stuck having a pointless conversation with the walrus-like teacher. He had to keep an eye on that Gisele girl before she got away. After he was finished with that girl he would be one step closer to ridding the magical world of filthy mudbloods. He watched her as she stepped into the bathroom and started to follow her when,<p>

"My Lord," a voice whispered behind him. It took a great amount of self-control to turn around and avoid hexing the person who was currently ruining his plan.

"Ah, Mulciber," Tom stiffly acknowledged. "What is it?"

"My Lord, I have heard rumours - "

"Can it wait?" Tom hissed, "I have something to take care of." Mulciber gulped.

"Well if you insist, my Lord, however I feel it is necessary - " But Tom had already started walking away. Defeated, Mulciber left.

His plan formulated in his mind, as Tom strode to the girls bathroom, wand at the ready. She would be an easy target, he mused. Just as easy as her cousin. Watching from the doorway, Tom stared as she smudged eyeliner all over her face and decided to make his grand entrance. Slamming, the door open, he immediately yelled,

"Expelliarmus!" A shocked gasp escaped the frightened girl's lips as her wand flew from her pocket into Tom's waiting hand.

He could see the fear in her eyes, hell, he could even smell it. Pointing his wand directly at her face, he thought about how he would approach this.

"Wh-what do you want, Riddle" she spat. Tom became enraged. No one showed disrespect to him. No one. And now she was going to learn what happened to people who disrespected him.

"CRUCIO!"

The girl's screams filled the entire bathroom, before Tom realised he had to cast the Silencing Charm.

"Not so tough are you now?" he sneered. The girl took a deep breath and stared at him directly in the eyes. The brilliant indigo of hers met the cold grey of Tom's with a steely glare. He was caught off guard and by the time he'd recovered himself, she had already gotten up and snatched her wand back from him.

"I know what you did to my cousin, you, you monster," she accused shakily. "You may get away with the professors but I know what you really did." Tom laughed inwardly. Oh if only she'd really known what a monster he was and what he was going to do. He shrugged at her.

"Mudbloods are scum. Not worthy of possessing a wand or being part of the magical society. Myrtle was a mudblood. You are a mudblood. Expelliarmus," he shouted once more.

"You never learn do you?" he spat at her. "I will become the most powerful wizard of all time while filth like you will be begging me for mercy."

He raised his wand and prepared to say those two powerful words. It would be easy. Two seconds and it would be over. She was a smart witch, he grudgingly thought, but there she lay. On the floor of a bathroom, wandless and defenceless. It was the perfect situation. To come one step closer to achieving total power over the rest of the wizarding world. But as Tom stared down at those indigo eyes, mentally preparing himself to kill her, he thought. If it really is that easy, then why can't I bring myself to do it?

* * *

><p>Gisele lay on the floor, her heart pounding, as she waited for it to all be over. Poor Myrtle, she thought, you also suffered the same fate. But Gisele would not let her fear show. She stared once more into those cold grey eyes, mentally saying goodbye to her mum, dad, Avery, William, her cat Tiger and her beloved Aunt Gina. She prepared herself for those two words that would surely seal her fate, when suddenly,<p>

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" She was overcome with pain as she bled profusely, that she couldn't scream. Searching for the psycho, she saw him staring at her with…confusion? But before she could figure what it was, he disappeared and Gisele blacked out on the bathroom floor.

**AN: I hope it's not too corny because, well this **_**is**_** a Tom Riddle fanfic but let's see what you think…  
><strong>**PS: REVIEW!**


	2. Doubts

**AN: may I take this opportunity to say sorry for not updating as soon as I would've hoped **** but its just, ugh, schoolwork and assessments are finally getting to me D: anyway chapter 2 is here so enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Doubts**

Tom stormed into the Slytherin Common Room in a foul mood. First, for some reason he had been unable to kill a filthy defenceless mudblood, and second of all, he had just found out that the Ministry were reopening the case of the murder of Anna Rews, a girl he'd murdered back in fifth year. His fellow Death Eaters stood in front of him apprehensively.

"What is it?" he spat. They glanced at each other.

"Well the thing is," Dolohov stepped forward, "We've all been talking about…being your followers."

"And?"

"And well, we've sort of come to a decision. We don't want to be your followers anymore. Sure we still worship the Dark Arts, but you don't treat us proper anyways and we're always taking the rap for whatever you do," Dolohov finished. There was an ugly silence. Suddenly Tom laughed.

"So you think that just because I, more powerful than any of you can imagine, don't treat you equal to me are going to, what, stop being my followers?" he laughed mockingly. "Fine. Suit yourselves. The Dark Arts waits for no one, remember that. Besides, you all slowed me down anyway," he remarked. The others gaped at each other, unsure of whether he was actually letting them off that easily. Uneasily, they shuffled back to their dorms.

Tom draped himself over a couch and reflected. Why had he been unable to kill her? How was she any different to the other filthy mudbloods he'd previously killed? Tom couldn't accept the fact that somehow, he'd been distracted by that Ravenclaw girl. She was practically begging to be killed, being a defenceless mudblood lying on the floor wandless. WHY COULDN'T HE HAVE KILLED HER? He thought about her lying there bleeding, but it didn't give him the same sort of sadistic pleasure he wanted. He knew that she'd seen some expression on his face, what had she thought it was? Whatever weakness it was, it still didn't explain his second act of 'mercy'. Right after casting the Sectumsempra Charm, he had anonymously alerted a passing student who then raised the alarm and she had been carted off to the Hospital Wing. Why hadn't he left her to bleed to death? Abruptly, Tom stood up and left for the Hospital Wing. If he was going to try and find answers, that was the best place to start.

"Muffliato," he whispered as he snuck into the Wing. Quietly, he made his way past the many full beds, most of the he knew the reason they were there, until he reached her bed. Damn, she was still out. Well he wasn't just going to leave her and let her detail her 'horror' story to everyone else; he'd just have to wait until she woke up. Tom conjured a chair up and sat, subconsciously listening to the sounds around him. He picked up her heartbeat and her breathing pattern and tried to stay focused. She looked peaceful in sleep that he almost felt bad for trying to kill . Just watching her was interesting, the way she would occasionally scrunch up her nose, or when she quietly murmured things in her sleep.

How would he approach her about this? Of course, he could always drag her out and Crucio the answers out of her…but that seemed a little too mainstream for him. He did that to other people, people he was able to kill easily. First of all, he knew that she would be terrified at seeing him, so he needed to convince her that he wasn't going to harm her. All he wanted were answers. He needed to talk to her in a diplomatic , hold on there, diplomatic? What on earth was this girl doing to Tom? First he couldn't kill her, now he was suggesting diplomacy? This was serious.

* * *

><p>Tom returned to the Wing in the morning to check on her, but found her surrounded by a group of girls. Her friends, he presumed. They were chatting animatedly, though the girl was still out, but chatter immediately turned to hushed whispers as they noticed him. Not wanting to seem like he cared, or anything, he gave them a scathing glare and walked off. Tom was agitated and why? Because of some stupid girl. This pathetic mudblood was responsible for his out-of-character behavious and he wanted to know why. He heard giggling behind him.<p>

"Shush, he'll hear you!"

"I don't care, he's so handsome..."

"Have you not heard those rumours, he apparently killed Anna!" Then there was silence. By the time Tom had turned around, those girls from the Wing had gone. Sighing in relief, he turned back to the Wing. Thankfully, no one was there. As he reached her bed, he realised that the flowers on her bedside were dead. Muttering a spell, they bloomed once more.

"Thanks, they look much better now." Tom jumped back. The girl was sitting up and staring at him with a slightly amused but confused expression, though she was not cowering in fear like he'd expected. Another thing to add to his list of truly unexplainable things.

"I see you've woken up," he commented.

"I see you've come to visit me?" she remarked. "Let me guess, I'm thinking it's not for the sympathy?" Tom was shocked. She wasn't even remotely scared or furious at him. Rather, she was finding some humour out of this ridiculous situation. Unless she had some kind of ulterior motive...?

"You guessed correctly," he replied. Now to say everything he had rehearsed. "You're probably wondering why I didn't kill you yesterday?"

"Well sure I'm a little confused, but I'm glad you didn't."

"Ah, yes well you see the thing is, I want to know why."

"Why? Why what?"

"What did you do to me? I've killed mudbloods easily before, yet the best I could to you was to make you bleed." She winced and her hand moved towards her stomach. I felt a pang of...guilt? Guilt that I had caused this pain. How could this be happening to me?

"Uh, um are you alright?" Tom asked cautiously.

"Yeah, mostly. I've got a massive scar but the bleeding's stopped," she replied.

"That's uh, that's good." The girl's eyes widened.

"Hello, hello. What do we have here? The notorious Tom Riddle feeling guilt and sympathy for a 'mudblood' he tried to kill? Wow, if this isn't shocking, then I don't know what is." Tom let out an involuntary chuckle. Truly, this girl was something else. However something was pressing.

"Why aren't you afraid of me? You accuse me of murdering your cousin, I find it hard to believe you would be associating with your cousin's murderer," he asked hesitantly, though he knew he definitely wanted an answer. She paused before answering.

"Well I'm pretty sure you could see I was terrified yesterday, but if you couldn't kill me then, while I was wandless and pretty much screwed, then I'm pretty confident you won't do it now. Can't do it now," she answered carefully. He raised his eyebrows.

"You want to bank on that?" he asked slowly as he drew his wand from his pocket. The smug look on her face started to disappear.

**AN: that's chapter 2 up, I hope it was alright. The good news though, is that on my iPod touch Notes, I've got about 8 chapters of this story typed up. You know, when you're bored or on the bus etc. if anyone knows how to transfer the Notes onto the computer please please tell me :D it'll definitely mean faster updates :D**

**Anyway please don't favourite this story without leaving a review, much appreciated.**

**Til next time,**

**xx**


	3. New Beginnings

**AN: I really like this story and want to see how it develops but if I don't get enough reviews, I'm going to assume you don't like it and I shall discontinue this story. We'll see how it goes.**

**Chapter 3: New Beginnings**

"Relax," Tom chuckled, "I'm not going to hurt you," he said putting his wand away. Now she looked positively furious.

"TOM RIDDLE, DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" It was odd how he liked the way she said his name, even though he loathed it so much. And he had to admit, she didn't look half-bad when she was mad. Hang on, did he just say that the girl, Blackburn, was alright-looking? Blimey…his plan definitely was going downhill. He was supposed to be intimidating her, for Merlin's sake! Well seeing as nothing was going to plan, he might as well come out with a true shocker.

"Listen, uh, Blackburn? I'm, uh, well I actually am…" Blimey this was going to be harder than he thought. "I'm sorry."

She just sat there with her mouth wide-open. Was that a good reaction? He'd never apologised to anyone in his entire life before and it felt weird. Good, but weird nonetheless.

"I-I actually don't know how to respond to that," she said slowly, staring at him as if trying to decode some hidden meaning in the apology. "I guess I should say that that's alright, but I dunno. You did try to kill me. Not to mention Myrtle." Tom's heart sank. She hadn't forgiven him. And how, in his right mind, could he expect her to? Yet, there was that hope…He tried to shrug it off but it was no use. Here he was, grovelling for forgiveness from a mudblood and she'd refused.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a voice drawled from behind him. Tom spun around. It was Rowle and Carrow, accompanied by basically the rest of his 'group'.

"You know better than that to address me like that," Tom sneered.

"Yes well we thought we knew better too. Turns out we know nothing apparently." The group chuckled. "So we see you're with a mudblood, eh? Looks a bit like you're getting along with it," Dolohov shot Gisele a dirty look. She glared back at him.

"Dolohov, get out of here now. I will deal with all of you later for your insolence and disrespect," Tom hissed. The group glanced at each other.

"Too late, Tom," replied Mulciber, emphasising the 'Tom'. "We're not your followers anymore, not since you started associating with filth." And with that, they turned on their heels and walked off, Tom staring murderously at them.

"Your followers," Gisele asked quietly. "You mean those rumours of your little Death Eater cult are true? That you and your pathetic henchmen go around torturing innocent people? And to think I was almost about to forgive you! I can't believe I fell for your remorse; you're just trying to use me, a filthy little mudblood, eh? You're a good actor, Riddle, I'll give you that," she practically yelled.

"No, listen Blackburn. You've got to listen to me," Tom started.

"Get out."

"Aw, come one. You're being unreasonable."

"I said GET OUT!" she screeched. Tom shot one last defeated look at her then walked out.

* * *

><p>As she watched his retreating figure, she berated herself for trying to see the good in him. He did try to apologise, she mused, but the whole Death Eater thing, how many senseless acts of violence here in Hogwarts are because of them? How can someone be a leader of that cult and then try to apologise to a Muggle-born?<p>

Madam Pomfrey rushed out, having heard the commotion.

"Is everything alright, dear?" she asked kindly.

"Yes," replied Gisele crossly.

"Ah, ok then. Well judging by your outburst a moment ago, I'd say that you have recovered well enough to be discharged. You can leave now, but remember to take this potion twice a day for the next three days. It's a Blood-Replenishing potion to help strengthen you. Now hurry along to class, you've missed out on almost two days of work."

"Ok, Madam Pomfrey," she replied. After getting dressed, Gisele hurried back to her dorm, eager to get her books and forget about the last two days. She was halfway towards her classroom when she realised she'd forgotten something important. Her wand. It was not like she'd forgotten it; someone else had it. And that someone was the last person she ever wanted to see, but she really needed her wand back. Gisele turned around and walked toward the Slytherin Common Room when suddenly she got yanked into a broom cupboard.

Cosy.

Turning around to face her captor, she gasped. Speak of the devil, it was Riddle himself! What was he doing? She was supposed to have worked on her composure and expression so she appeared threatening, but no. Here she was. However now was not the time for niceties.

"I want my wand back."

"I'll give it. Just hear me out."

"I don't have time for this."

"Yes you do. I can explain." She sighed exasperatedly.

"Give me the bloody wand now, Riddle."

"What you heard there was true. I had a group of people who were fascinated by the Dark Arts, myself included. And yes, they were my followers. But you gotta understand, Blackburn, I'm trying to change here. You saw how I basically got disowned from my own followers. And for some reason, something prevented me from killing you. I've somehow changed and they've realised it. So I understand you have every right to be mad at me, but I just wanted you to hear my side of the story," he finished. Gisele was speechless. How, in Merlin's name, was she supposed to respond to that?

"Er, well, um, oh fine. I suppose you're forgiven then," she relented. Grinning, Tom gave her wand back,

"See, now was that hard?" he teased.

"Don't make it a regular thing," she shot back. "So is that it?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," he replied slowly. Suddenly the door opened and Professor Dumbledore's face filled the doorway.

"Not skipping class now, are we?" he asked, winking.

"No, no of course not," Tom replied hastily.

"Well, don't let me ever catch you doing this again or it will be detention. Especially for a prospective Head Boy, Tom." And with that, he left.

"Ugh, the last thing I need now is another detention," Gisele groaned. "I should go to class now."

"Yeah, yeah me too," Tom said. They both stepped out of the closet and stood awkwardly in the deserted corridor.

"Uh, ok well, um thanks for the wand."

"It's your wand."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"Ok well I'll see you around."

"Yeah." And with that, they both headed in opposite directions to their classes.

**AN: eeee so we're seeing a changing Tom and some hint hint awkwardness between them? Or maybe not! i know there haven't been much other characters but expect a whole lot of them in the next chapter. Read and review and chapter 4 should be out soon :D**

**Til next time,**

**xx**


	4. Mistakes

**AN: Thanks to the people who favourited my story, but please please review, I honestly want to know what you think. Well here's chapter four…enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Mistakes**

"Stop it!" squealed a tipsy Gisele, as Minnie, her best friend, chased her around the Ravenclaw Common Room. It was 11:30 that night and the girls were celebrating Minnie's 16th birthday.

"Ooh, ooh what next?" Louisa, a rather ditzy blonde asked.

"Let's play I Never!" exclaimed Nellie, Gisele's other best friend. Everyone agreed and got their bottles of Butterbeer.

"Ok, I'll start," Nellie said. "I've never got a detention." A couple of girls took a swig of the beer, laughing deliriously. Jenny, another Ravenclaw, decided it was her turn next.

"I've never passed out while drink." Now everyone was laughing hysterically as they drank.

"But you drink so much!" exclaimed Reese, another friend.

"Eh, guess I've got a pretty good metabolism," Jenny giggled.

"I've never gone all the way before," Gisele said. There was silence.

"But what about with Julian? Weren't you guys pretty serious?" Minnie asked.

"Ugh, don't mention him. The guy was a human octopus. He always wanted to go all the way but it didn't feel right to me. The only reason I could stay with him for so long was because his parents were so nice to me. I'm so glad he graduated last year."

"Hmm, true," remarked Nellie. "To Julian, the human octopus!" They all cracked up, raising their bottles for the mock toast.

"Ooh, let's see how many straws we can connect together and drink the Firewhisky out of!" yelled Reese. All the girls clamoured excitedly around the Common room, conjuring up straws. They tried jamming them together without magic until they had connected approximately fifty straws together.

"You do the honours, birthday girl," giggled Gisele to Minnie. Minnie stood up on top of the couch and sucked as hard as she could. A minute later the liquid reached her and she let out a squeal of excitement. They all started giggling uncontrollably.

"Whisky fight!" she yelled, spraying the other girls with the Firewhisky.

"Aw, now we're out of booze. Let's go back to Hogsmeade and get more!" suggested Jenny. The other girls agreed and they all exited the Common Room.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later the girls were walking through the snow, having sneaked out of Hogwarts.<p>

"Look at me, I'm floating," squealed Gisele, stumbling drunkenly over the snow. "I'm flying like a fairy, look at meeeee." And she promptly collapsed.

"Shit, she's passed out."

"Is she breathing?"

"Someone keep her mouth open."

"We have to get her back now." The rest of the girls grabbed Gisele's arms and legs and dragged her back to Hogwarts. When they reached the Common Room, the portrait asked its traditional riddle.

"Though it is only four letters long, it is considered the most complicated concept of humanity, is unbelieved by some and can sometimes lead to devastating consequences," it recited in its sing-song voice.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, let us into the bloody Common Room!" yelled Nellie.

"Sorry, no answer, no entry," it replied. However at that moment the portrait swung open and a scared second-year student clambered out. Upon seeing an unconscious Gisele, he became alarmed.

"What happened to her?"

"She's passed out, nothing to worry about." They dragged Gisele through the portrait hole and onto the couch.

"Someone keep her mouth open otherwise she can't breathe." Minnie slapped Gisele several times but it was no use. Bewildered, she turned to the others.

"Does anyone know how much she drank?"

"Uh, I think about half a bottle of Firewhisky, 3 Butterbeers and 5 shots," Jenny replied.

"Bloody hell," murmured Minnie incredulously. "I don't think she's ever drunk that much before!"

"Unngh," came a weak voice from the couch.

"She's coming around." Gisele weakly sat up and promptly threw up.

"Ugh, someone clean this up and we're gonna get her into bed. This girl's party is over."

**AN: I originally planned for this chapter to be longer but it would then stretch to six pages which I thought was too long for one chapter. So while this chapter is pretty useless, it just gives an insight into Gisele's life, friends etc. compared to Tom who has no friends at all.  
>PS: who can guess what the answer to the portrait riddle was? 10 imaginary pts for first correct answer (its pretty obvious) and i'll mention you on my next chapter :D<br>**

**REVIEW!**

**Til next time,**

**xx**


	5. Consequences

***takes a deep breath* okay…i am REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry that it's taken me….more than 2 months to update. I've had exams and stuff, but I finished today, so I am aiming to get a chapter up sooner. oh yeah and I've decided to change the title of this story to 'Forbidden' coz i thought the other title sounded a bit weird.  
><strong>

**Okay so in the last chapter there was a riddle…the answer is LOVE! And DamonSalvatorelover got it right (10 imaginary points to you and a virtual cookie coz I feel like it!) anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter 5: Consequences**

Tom checked his timetable the next morning at breakfast. Double Potions with the Ravenclaws then free period. Oh happy day. He glanced around when an empty seat at the Ravenclaw table caught his eye. She wasn't there but her little group of friends were. Where could she be? Not that he really cared or anything. Professor Dippet gave his morning speech about something Tom couldn't care less about and before he knew it, breakfast was over and he was on his way to the dungeons.

"Ugh, can you talk a little softer, my head hurts," came a moan from around the corner. It was Blackburn and her friends.

"It's not our fault. Do you even know what you did last night?"

"No I don't, happy? I woke up this morning and puked everywhere, so excuse me for being irritating."

Tom was about to ask her what had happened when Professor Slughorn came waddling around the corner.

"M'dear boys and girls. Today is a free lesson for you to make whatever potion you like! Choose from pages 220 – 300 of your textbook and I shall be checking your potions at the end of the lesson, so get crack-a-lakin'!"

The students got into pairs and collected their ingredients from the store cupboard. Tom sat behind Blackburn and her friend and listened intently to their conversation.

"Can you please get these ingredients, Gisele? Or is that too much for you?" the girl asked.

"No, I'll get it," muttered Blackburn. She came back with the ingredients, looking rather sleepy.

"Watch it, Blackburn, you're bumping into my cauldron," Tom said. She didn't seem to hear him.

"Hey, Blackburn, I was talking to you," he said. She didn't respond. Suddenly she doubled over and threw up onto the stone floor. Several students screamed and ran from the area.

"Oh dear, oh dear," Slughorn said as he waddled over and cleaned up the mess. "Gisele, dear, are you feeling alright?"

She shook her head weakly.

"Ah, ok. Minnie, dear, would you take Gisele out to get cleaned and you too, m'boy Tom. You look like you've done enough here."

Tom nodded mutely and followed Blackburn and her friend outside. She was seated on the floor, looking dangerously pale.

"Gisele, listen to me. Drink this, it will make you feel better," Minnie advised.

"What is it?" Tom hissed. "She shouldn't be drinking anything that has been made by a mere student."

"Mere, did you say?" shrieked Minnie.

"Shut up," moaned Gisele weakly.

"Excuse me, you seem to have forgotten that you tried to kill her! So don't you dare tell me what to do." Tom ignored her jibe.

"What in Merlin's name did you do last night?" he asked Gisele incredulously, as she hurled once more.

"She drank a lot," replied Minnie quietly, "and passed out."

"No I didn't," Gisele retorted.

"Yes you did. Now drink this, it's a potion to reduce the effects of a hangover. I made it in Potions just then," Minnie ordered, glaring at Tom. He scoffed, but Gisele obediently drank it.

"Now I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey so stay here and look after her. Don't you dare harm her because if I find that she's gotten worse somehow, I'll personally hunt you down and kill you," she threatened. Tom rolled his eyes at her as she left.

"C-can you take me to the bathroom?" she whispered. He was alarmed at how fragile she sounded. He grunted in response and guided her to the girls' bathroom where she cleaned herself up.

"What the hell were you thinking? Drinking like a bloody alcoholic?" he nearly yelled as she came out.

"Shut up, I feel sick."

"Of course you do."

"I do!" she shouted. Suddenly her face crumpled in pain and she sank to the ground. Tom became panicked. What was wrong with her?

"Blackburn? Gisele? Can you hear me?" he asked urgently, slapping her face.

"Yeah, I'm just…feeling a bit…faint," she responded. Tom conjured a glass.

"Agumenti," he muttered, the glass filling with water. "Here drink this."  
>"Thanks," she whispered faintly. He sat down beside her.<p>

"I just noticed something," she commented.

"What's that?"

"Just then, when I sat down, it was the first time you called me Gisele. You used to only call me Blackburn." He stared at her trying to remember. Blimey, she was right. He had called her Gisele.

"I'm pretty sure I freaked everyone out by puking everywhere," she said wryly. Tom could see a noticeable change in her behaviour. Maybe the hangover potion actually worked.

"You certainly scared me. For a minute I thought you were gonna puke into my potion and ruin it, but luckily you didn't," he teased. She slapped his arm.

"Is this how you usually make people feel better? Because it's a pretty crap way."

"Whatever."

"Aah," she said closing her eyes. "Can we talk about something else, just to get my mind off all this?"

"Uh, well, do you listen to the Weird Sisters?"

"No, are they any good?"

"I haven't the faintest idea."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So," Gisele started, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around them, "do you know what you want to do when you leave school?"

_How about taking over the world as the most powerful wizard ever to exist and finally ridding the world of filthy scum?_

"I'm not sure. Maybe come back and teach Defence Against the Dark Arts here. What about you?"

"A professional Quidditch player. Or an Auror."

"Interesting. Why an Auror though?"

"Well, I just want to make the world a better, safer place. And what better than to join a team of highly skilled wizards whose sole purpose is to get rid of Dark and evil wizards?"

_Maybe we will end up as enemies._

"Are you in most of my classes?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Dumbledore's such a bore."  
>"I know. And he's always checking up on me because I'm a prospective Head Boy."<br>"That must suck."  
>"Sometimes it does. But most of the time I don't mind the attention."<p>

"You're so bloody obnoxious, you know that?"

"Coming from Miss-I-got-all-O's-in-my-owls?"

"I'm pretty sure you did too. At least I don't make myself superior to others."

"I'd rather call it pride in my achievements."

"No, it's called being stubborn and obnoxious," she retorted, Tom rolling his eyes. "Hey, where's Minnie? She's been gone for an awfully long time?" She was right. It had been 20 minutes now and the Hospital Wing was only 5 minutes away.

"Fine then, let's find her," he muttered. They both got up and were nearing the Wing when Gisele saw something on the floor.

"MINNIE!" she screamed, rushing forward to where an unconscious Minnie lay. Tom panicked. This situation looked a little too familiar for his liking.

"Minnie, wake up!" she yelled. She turned her over and gasped in horror. There was a small pool of blood and Minnie wasn't breathing. Tom hesitantly traced the faint trail of blood to…the wall. Peering closer, his heart stopped. A faint symbol had been etched into the stone wall and it was one Tom was all too familiar with. A small skull with a serpent protruding out of it. It was the mark of the Death Eaters. It was his mark.

_Oh crap. If Dumbledore sees this…_

Tom shuddered at the thought of the entire teaching staff turning against him.

"She's dead," he declared monotonously.

"Wh-what? How can you possibly know that?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"She's been murdered. See the blood? She's not breathing, Blackburn. I know what happened."

"Are you, are you saying that you know who killed her? Riddle, I swear to God, answer me. Did you kill her?" she asked quietly. Now it was his turn to be shocked.

"What are you talking about? I've been with you the entire time!" he glared at her.

"You know what I mean," she responded with an equally intense glare, "did you get your henchmen to finish her off?"

"Of course I didn't. I have no reason to. You have to believe me, Blackburn…Gisele." She sat there motionless, tears streaming down her face as she gazed at the body. Suddenly she started sobbing.

"Why did she die? How could people be so cold-blooded?" she wailed.

"Out of class, I see," a sneering voice came from behind. Pringle, the caretaker, advanced menacingly towards them. "What's your excuse, eh?" Gisele started crying all over again that Pringle looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, girly." Then he noticed the body.

"Miss Blackburn and Mr. Riddle, I hope you can explain what you're doing -" Professor Dumbledore started to say but caught sight of the body. Turning to Gisele and Tom, he said, "Miss Blackburn, go immediately to Professor Dippet's office. Password is 'hippogriff'. Tom, stay here, I need to talk to you."

**AN: And that's chapter 5 guys. Please review and hopefully I'll update soon.**

**Til next time,**

**xx**


	6. Memory

**AN: Here's chapter 6 up, hope you guys enjoy it! Please review after you've read it, thanks!**

**Chapter 6: Memory**

Gisele remained mute as she watched Minnie's body being whisked away by the Ministry officials. She let herself be dragged to Professor Dippet's office, unable to truly comprehend that her best friend had just been murdered.

"Honey, I understand that this must be hard for you, but you must try to help the professors here. They want answers just as much as you do," soothed Aunt Gina. She had flown here immediately when she heard what had happened. Gisele just buried herself into her aunt's chest and sobbed.

"Gisele, dear, could you tell me if you saw anyone near the body when you found it?" Professor McGonagall asked kindly. She shook her head.

"No," she replied, her voice breaking. "We went to look for her because she'd been gone an awfully long time and then I just saw her lying th-there." Gisele broke into a fresh round of sobs.

"Who's 'we'?"

"Me and Riddle." After some more questions, Gisele was sent straight to the Hospital Wing to be treated for shock.

"All right, dearie, this time I will make sure you are a 100% better before you leave the Wing," fussed Madam Pomfrey. Gisele was still mute and only nodded her head. Suddenly the doors to the Wing burst open.

"GISELE!" yelled Nellie as she and the other girls ran towards her. "Are you alright? Is it true that Minnie was murdered?" her voice breaking with the last sentence.

"Minnie's dead," Gisele replied monotonously. Nellie sank to the ground.

"How could he have killed her? That cold-blooded psycho deserves to die," she wailed.

"He?" Gisele asked curiously. "Who do you mean 'he'?"

"Well it's obvious who killed her. It was that Riddle," Nellie accused.

"Hang on, who said anything about Riddle killing her?"  
>She gave Gisele a patronizing look. "Don't be so daft, Gis. He hates Muggleborns. And Minnie would've been an easy target. After all, we heard that it was just you three alone in the corridor; he could've easily done it," Nellie replied.<p>

"But he didn't do it. He was with me the whole time," pointed out Gisele.

"Are you siding with that maniac? Tell me Gisele, are you supporting that psychopath who killed your cousin, tried to kill you and now killed your best friend? I wouldn't believe you to be the type who would side with the person who killed your friend. You have to choose," challenged Nellie.

"Nellie! What is this about? Our best friend was just murdered and we're arguing? C'mon Nellie, Minnie would not have wanted this," pleaded Gisele. Nellie gave her an icy stare.

"You're right Gisele. Minnie would not have wanted you to side with her killer. Looks like you've made your choice. Traitor," she hissed. "C'mon girls, let's go." Gisele stared at their retreating figures, unable to believe what had just happened. Had she just lost all her friends over some person she was trying to protect? A person who had previously tried to kill her? Today easily topped her list of shittest days ever. She woke up, puking everywhere, puked during Potions, discovered her friend's body and now lost all her friends. She had every right to be moody, even to all the various well-wishers who had come to visit her. Towards evening, Tom came.

"Gisele, I know who killed Minnie."

She just gave him a blank stare. "It doesn't matter anymore. She's dead."

He sighed. "It was the Death Eaters. You know how I immediately told you she was dead? I found the mark in the wall. The mark of the Death Eaters. The mark I created."

"You know what Riddle? I actually don't care. I just lost all of my friends because I argued against them when they started accusing you of killing Minnie. They claimed I wasn't loyal to them and that I was siding with a killer," she said blankly. "So without trying to offend you, I don't want to see you again. I need time to think things over and I have important decisions I need to make. So would you please leave now?"

Tom stared at her, but got up and left without a word.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was a sharp man, Tom had to admit. Though there was no concrete proof to link Tom to the murder, he suspected that Dumbledore didn't care. He wanted to finally expose Tom as the deceiving, sadistic person, Dumbledore thought he was. He laughed to himself. There would be no way he could be linked to this, because simply, he hadn't done it.<p>

Walking towards the Slytherin Common Room, he noticed his former group of 'friends' walking out. Sneering, they passed each other and Tom flopped down onto his bed. Picking up his copy of _Ancient__ Wizarding__ Families_, he flipped to the 'G' section, finally finding the entry on the Gaunt family. He had looked at this many times before, always recoiling in disgust as he remembered the time he learnt how his pathetic, weak mother had deceived is father, that filthy bag of Muggle shit, into loving him. The fact that Tom was born out of a loveless union didn't really bother him. He knew he couldn't love others and this made it all the more easier for him to fulfil his task of bringing order to the world. The only exception was that Gisele. He'd had his chance to kill her and he had failed. The only thing he could do now would be to try and recruit her to help him in the cleansing of the world. She was a talented witch and would make a great asset to him. An asset. That's all she should be. Tom refused to believe he felt something more for the girl. She was a mudblood, for god's sake. Pushing that thought out of his mind (he had become very good at controlling his thoughts), he went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Gisele had gotten a personal house-elf from the kitchens to bring her her books and the work she'd missed in classes. She had a lot of work to do and it wasn't motivating when you were by yourself. She was tempted to call him back and apologize for being an idiot, but she had to get her priorities right first.<p>

Every night when she fell asleep, Tom would come and visit her. He knew she didn't want to see him, but that didn't mean he couldn't visit her when she didn't know. Why did they have to use his symbol? His whole plan was going downhill from here and he couldn't wait for the whole bloody saga to be over. He shifted in his makeshift chair when something caught his eye. On the bedside table was a bracelet with many charms on it. It must be hers. He reached out and took it, feeling the tingle of the enchantment that was placed on it. Getting his wand out, he tapped one of the topaz charms that was pulsating blue and suddenly the Hospital Wing around him faded out until it reformed into a shabby apartment.

_Tom__ stood __there __in __disbelief. __What __in __Merlin's __name__ had __just __happened? __Standing __in __front __of __him __was __a __slightly __younger __Gisele __and __an __older __lady.__  
><em>

_"Here, __Gisele __dear. __Happy __sixteenth__ birthday," __the __old __lady__ said, __putting__ the__ very __same __bracelet __he __was __holding__ on __her __wrist. __She __gazed __at __it __in__ awe.__ They__ didn't__ seem__ to__ notice__ Tom__ standing__ there.__  
><em>

_"It's__ so__ pretty,__ she __whispered.__ "Thanks __Aunt__ G."__ The__ older__ lady__ chuckled.__  
><em>

_"Not__ only__ is__ it__ pretty,__ but __it's__ enchanted.__ You__ can __keep __your __favourite __memories __in __each __charm__ and __view __them__ whenever __you __want."__  
><em>

_"Wow,__ seriously?__ That __is__ cool!"  
><em>

_"However__ beware__ that__ once__ you __store __a __memory __in__ it, __it __cannot __be __removed__ or __replaced. __Choose __your __memories __wisely," __the __lady __warned.  
><em>

_"Will __do.__ Thanks__ again__ Aunt __G," __the __younger __Gisele__ replied, __giving__ the __lady __a __hug. __Then __before__ Tom's __eyes, __the__ shabby __apartment__ swirled __around__ him __until the __Hospital __Wing __materialized __again.__  
><em>  
>Whoa, thought Tom. Did that bracelet show him Gisele's memories? He had to admit that that was some advanced magic. He considered viewing some of the other memories, but thought better of it. He placed the bracelet back. It was weird. Everyday, he was learning a new thing, experiencing new feelings, recognizing mistakes and questioning his beliefs and it was all because of the girl that slept in front of him. Could it simply be that he wasn't as immune as he thought he was? And he had to admit, it was certainly different to standing around in the Slytherin Common Room discussing ways to kill people or get revenge. Before he left that night, he Transfigured the empty vase into an unsigned get well card, then promptly left.<p>

* * *

><p>Gisele awoke with a yawn, a couple of days later, and groaned when she saw a figure walking towards the Hospital Wing's door and left. What part of 'I don't want to see you again' did he not understand? For someone who was capable of thinking up 'clever' plans, he was incredibly stupid too. The Hospital Wing food wasn't bad, but Gisele craved something a little more substantial. She summoned Blinky, the personal house-elf to sneak her some food when she saw the get well card. Who had sent it? She didn't recall anyone giving it to her. Opening it, she saw it was unsigned. Typical, she thought. Now that she didn't have any friends, it would be nice if she knew who actually cared about her. She placed it back on the table and opened her Charms book to practice a few spells.<br>"Levicorpus," she muttered, pointing her wand at the unfortunate patient sleeping in front of her. He awoke with a yelp and came crashing down when Gisele freaked out. That spell could come in handy later. Her thoughts turned to Minnie as she remembered that her funeral was tomorrow. Gisele desperately wanted to go, but she was confined to this bed for at least a couple of days, and she wasn't sure how many people attending Nellie had talked to and turned against her. The Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch game was also this weekend, and she knew she would be unable to play this time round. Gazing outside the window she wondered, if it was possible for things to get even worse than they already were.

**AN: You know what to do...REVIEW!**


	7. Decisions

**Chapter 7: Decisions**

Tom woke up and stared at the ceiling. Glancing at the clock it said 5:30am. Great. It was too early to get up, but too late to go back to sleep. Rolling over in his bed he started to drift back to a dreamless sleep, when he saw something out the window that caught his eye. A hooded figure was making their way across the courtyard and if he didn't know any better, it was Gisele. Her black hair was visible underneath the hood and he could clearly make out her profile. Jumping, out of bed, he hurriedly made himself decent and raced out, curious to find out why she would be walking alone at 5:30 in the morning.

Ah, the owlery, thought Tom, as he saw her disappear into the tower. He was about to walk into the owlery, when he crashed into her.

"Oof!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?"

"I, um have a letter, uh hang on. What are you doing here? Its like 5:30am. Aren't you supposed to be in hospital?" She blushed.

"I guess you caught me out. Pomfrey let me go this morning and I send a letter to my family every week so I just came to post it this morning. You know, before everyone else gets here," she replied.

"Ah, right. Which one's your owl?"

"Oh, I don't have my own owl. I borrow the school's owl. I named him Monty," she commented, gesturing to a tiny brown owl.

"Oh ok then. Well I shall be going now," Tom said. She gave him a strange look.

"Uh, didn't you have a letter you needed to mail?"

"What? Oh I guess you caught me out. I only came because I saw you and I was curious as to why you were up at 5:30," he sheepishly admitted.

"So you were watching me?"

"No, no well I had already woken up and I had nothing better to do." They started descending the steps together when she suddenly looked up.

"Listen, Tom, I've been an idiot. I had no right to snap at you like that before, it's just that everything was getting to me that day and I had a bloody hangover and ugh. So if you can find it in your heart, will you forgive me for being such a jerk?" she pleaded, her eyes shining. Tom was speechless. Here he was blaming himself, while all this time she'd been berating herself for something that wasn't even her fault.

"What are you talking about? You had every right to be mad. Your friend was murdered and like you said, you had a hangover. Don't worry it was understandable," he replied.

"So...friends?" she asked hopefully. He paused. Friends. It was a foreign concept to him. He'd never had a friend before. But what the heck, she'd spent a lot of time with him and he needed her on his side for his plan to be carried out.

"Friends," he replied confidently. Gisele smiled radiantly and skipped ahead.  
>"Friends," he muttered to himself, smiling. Yes, things were going to be different now.<p>

* * *

><p>They lay sprawled on the grass in front of the Black Lake. Gisele was trying to do her DADA homework while Tom was tackling a 6ft essay Slughorn had set them. She sat up and looked at him thoughtfully.<p>

"Do you send letters to your family? Everyone else thinks I'm weird for doing that, but I'm sure I'm not the only one," she asked. Tom carefully thought how he was going to answer that. He had never divulged his past with anyone before because, simply, it was shameful and he did not trust them. Yet, Gisele was different. She considered him a friend and so did he, so he had no reason to keep secrets from her any longer.

"Well the thing is, I don't have a family. My mother died giving birth to me, and my filthy Muggle father left her as soon as he found out she'd bewitched him. I grew up in a Muggle orphanage for my childhood until I was accepted at Hogwarts," he finished. She was silent and looked troubled.

"Oh God I had no idea. I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I'm sorry," she apologized.

"No, no don't worry about it," he assured. "Though it is mainly the reason I hated Muggleborns so much." Not.

"Really? Why was that?" she asked curiously. He sighed dramatically.

"I was treated really badly at the orphanage. The others thought I was weird and they constantly bullied me. So you can imagine that when I found out that the one place I can truly call home was filled with the same kind of people who had made my childhood a living hell, I was furious. I made it my personal mission to rid the magical world of this 'scum' and that's basically how it goes. Again I'm truly sorry for harming you before," Tom finished. Wow I'm brilliant at this, he thought. Maybe I should run for Minister of Magic.

"Oh."

"But that's all behind me now. I shouldn't be punishing everyone for a couple of people's mistakes."

"Yeah, it's just...wow. Like I had no idea that there was a back story to this. I sort of thought that -"

"That I was just a psycho killer?"

"Uh well not exactly like that."

"It's ok. You don't have to explain, I get it," he replied.

"Hey Riddle, you must be an expert in the Dark Arts right?" she asked.

"Uh, well I suppose yes," he replied uncertainly, not sure where she was going with this.

"Good," she said brightly. "You can help me with my homework then!" He chuckled.

"Help you? Aren't you supposed to be in Ravenclaw or something?" She slapped him playfully.

"Don't be a smart-arse. Just help me list core ingredients of the Regeneration Potion."

"Fine then. Well there's the bone of the father, flesh of the servant and blood of the foe."

"Brilliant," she said after writing them down. He turned to her.

"Now it's my turn. What is the effect of the Volubilis Potion?" She looked at him weirdly.

"Merlin, that's the easiest part of the question! It alters the drinker's voice!"

"Hey, and you're calling me the obnoxious one?"

"Do you reckon it's time for lunch now? I'm starving."

"Probably, but I think I'll stay out here and finish this ridiculously long essay."

"Fine, I'll see you soon," Gisele replied as she packed up her things and left for the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>As Gisele piled food onto her plate, she thought back to the recent couple of days. They were probably the most eventful out of her entire life and they were all due to that one person currently doing his Potions essay outside.<p>

"Hey, you're Gisele, right?" a girl behind her asked.

"Yes…why?" Gisele replied hesitantly.

"I've heard a lot about you. Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Priscilla. Anyway as I was saying, there are a lot of rumors going around about you."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"That apparently you chose to side with your friend's murderer rather than your friends and also that you've been made a Death Eater and…" While Priscilla was rambling on Gisele's mind whirled. So now Nellie wasn't only holding a grudge against her, she was trying to get the entire school to hate her as well. Thanks a lot.

"Well how's this for news?" Gisele interjected. "Who I choose to side with is entirely my business and I'll only join the Death Eaters when hell freezes over. Happy?"  
>The girl gave her a frightened look and walked away. Gisele was now thoroughly pissed. Not only had this girl ruined her lunch, she was getting weird looks from other students as well. Grabbing an extra plate, she shoved more food onto it then stormed off to the Black Lake.<p>

"Here," she said shortly, shoving the extra plate at Tom.

"Wow looks like someone's got PMS."

"Shut it Tom." She sighed. "Nellie's spreading rumors about me so now the entire school is giving me weird looks." He looked worried.

"Is this because of me? Because I'm your friend?"

"Don't worry about that. I asked you to be my friend because I wanted you to, so I don't really care about what they think."

"What are they saying?"

"That I chose a killer over my best friend. Oh and that I've joined the Death Eaters," she said. Tom suppressed a laugh at the last one.

"You? Join the Death Eaters? That'll be the day," he chuckled.

"I told them I would when hell freezes over."

"Thanks for the food by the way," he mentioned.

"Eh it was nothing. It's not healthy to study on an empty stomach."

"True," he replied. She looked over his essay and suddenly had a thought.

"Yesterday I woke up to find an unsigned get well card on my bedside table. That wasn't by you by any chance?" she commented. He rolled his eyes.

"Me? I don't do that sentimental crap."

"So if I said that the writing in the card matches your writing on the essay, I'm just making far-fetched conclusions?" There was silence.

"Oh fine, you're right. I did give you that card. Happy?" he asked with his trademark smirk.

"Oh very," she replied sarcastically. "But honestly, why didn't you admit to it before?" He sighed.

"Gisele, you've got to understand that I spent many years building up a reputation as, well, as a tough person - "

"You? Tough?" she laughed. He gave her an irritated look.

"As I was saying, I had a reputation but now all of that is changing. Everything about me is changing and, and it's just a little weird for me. I'm not totally ready to embrace it, but I'm getting there. I'm getting there." There. A speech every girl wanted to hear. But Gisele has thoughts of her own. He had given her the card. So much for hoping that there was someone else here who cared about her.

"Well I suppose I should say thanks for the card," she said.

"You look uncertain. Should I be sorry I gave the card?"

"What? No, no it's just that, well since I've lost my friends I thought maybe there was someone else here that cared about me?" she finished.

"Oh, well I care about you," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that," she teased.

"I care about you," he repeated, louder.

"Really Riddle? Can the person who once tried to kill me honestly care about me?" She closed her eyes, waiting to hear the response that would change everything she thought about him.

"Yes," he replied. "Yes he can."

**Phew. That's chapter 7 up. Hope you enjoyed that. I'm going to post a couple more chapters up tonight because I have almost the entire story typed up on my iPod, so its only a matter of me remembering to put it up on the computer!**

'Til next time,

**xx**


	8. Pride

**AN: So this is quite a long chapter, I couldn't really find a place where I could break it up without one chapter being less than 2 pages and stuff so yeah.  
>Hope you enjoy!<strong>

**Chapter 8: Pride  
><strong>

"Now my students, you are probably wondering why I called you all here at such short notice," began Professor Slughorn at a Slug Club meeting. Tom inwardly groaned as he realized that this was going to be a long meeting. "Myself and the other professors have been discussing the upcoming New Year's Ball. And I am proud to announce that my Slug Club here have been nominated to plan the event," he finished beaming. Several girls all squealed with delight as they immediately started discussing dresses, themes and other mundanities associated with a dance.  
>Great, Tom thought, what another delightfully pointless way to waste time. Though he didn't want to admit it to himself, Tom would rather stay at Hogwarts than go back to that horrid orphanage. The thought of those stupid Muggles and the dreary building was enough to convince him to stay for the Christmas break.<p>

"So m'boys and girls. Any suggestions?"

"Ooh can we do a winter wonderland theme?" a girl piped up.

"What an excellent idea, Judith," Slughorn replied. "And what about you, Tom? You always seem to have a knack for thinking of brilliant ideas. What do you suggest we do?"  
>Tom had no idea how to answer this. He had no suggestions because he honestly didn't care about some bloody Ball.<p>

"Well Professor, with all due respect, I honestly don't care about this Ball. Judith seems to actually care about it, just go with her idea." All eyes stared at him and all jaws dropped on astonishment. This was the first time anyone had ever heard Tom Riddle say something positive, much less pay a compliment.

"Well Tom m'boy, if you say so, then I agree. Judith, you can be in charge of the New Year's Ball," a positively stunned Slughorn said. "Now with that over, let's eat. I think, Wendell, you will find this pheasant rather delectable…"

* * *

><p>Tom returned to his Prefect's dorm rather full and started a bath. He needed the hot water to loosen his nerves for tomorrow was the first day of their Apparition lessons and Tom knew he would need to excel in those if he was to maintain his reputation. Sliding into bed, he mused over the day's events and concluded that he would need to watch himself around Gisele before she started to read him like an open book.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok now students, remember the three D's: Destination, Determination and Deliberation," Norman Twycross, the Apparition instructor, instructed. Many students grumbled as they prepared for their twentieth attempt at Apparition.<br>Gisele focused on the three D's closed her eyes and fell into nothingness. Suddenly she felt like her insides had been turned inside-out and when she hesitantly opened her eyes, she gasped. She had finally managed to Apparate a few metres. Sure she had completely missed the hoop, but she had finally Apparated without Splinching herself!

"Well done Miss…?" a booming voice came behind her.

"Blackburn. Gisele Blackburn," she replied, beaming to Twycross.

"Everyone look here at Miss Gisele. She has managed to Apparate here, showing exceptional use of?"

"Destination, determination and deliberation," the students sullenly recited. After a horrible Splinching case where a student's left foot had been left behind, Twycross deemed the lesson to be over.

"That's it today students. Though until next time you won't be able to Apparate within Hogwarts, remember the three D's and I look forward to our next lesson," he concluded half-heartedly. Gisele skipped over to Tom, her grin still plastered to her face.

"I managed to Apparate today," she giggled. He looked pissed.

"Well done, Miss Blackburn. Anything else you'd like to rub in?" he replied sarcastically.

"Ooh Mr Riddle can't handle a bit of competition? Ouch that must hurt!" she teased. He groaned.

"I can't comprehend why I could not Apparate properly if someone like you was able to do it," he grumbled.

"Someone like me? What's that supposed to mean!"

"Well I'm obviously more talented than you in other areas, why should Apparition be any different?" She waited to hear the 'just kidding' or the 'don't worry I'm only joking' phrase, but none came.

"Are you, are you being serious?" she cautiously asked.

"Why would I be joking? This is a serious matter and I am thoroughly frustrated I couldn't manage such a simple task."

"Uh, Riddle, Apparition isn't actually that easy. I was just lucky I managed it."

"Yeah that was all it was, luck. Proving I'm still a better wizard than you are."

"I'm honestly being serious here. Are you kidding me? It's one thing to be jealous, but to just come up with petty insults is just stupid. What is with you Tom?"

"I'm just stating the obvious. I know, let's duel right here and now. That should be sufficient to determine who is the better wizard. Or witch." Gisele's mind reeled. What in Merlin's name was going on? Was he honestly challenging her to a duel? And for what? To restore his stupid male pride? Damn, you thought one of them was different and yet they all turn out the same. She wasn't going to put up with his crap.

"You know what, Riddle? No I won't duel with you. So forget about your ridiculous ideas."

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled. Her wand flew from her hand on to the ground and Gisele's blood ran cold. This scene was way too familiar for her and way too disturbing.

"Stay away from me Riddle," she warned as she reached out to her wand, grabbed it and turned on her heel. She left without another word with only one thought in her mind. This wasn't the same Tom Riddle she'd chatted to only a day ago.

* * *

><p>What the hell had he just done? He shook of the sinking feeling he felt as he absorbed in his situation. Somewhere after taunting Gisele and making a real arse of himself, he had watched as she warned him to stay away from her and left. After a horrible minute, it finally sank into him that he'd just lost his only friend for about the third time. He should totally write a book: How to Make Friends and then Repeatedly Lose Them. Oh yes, he was a terrific friend. She just didn't get it, though. He was Tom freakin' Riddle. He had a bloody reputation to maintain. And losing to a girl, not to mention a Muggleborn was unthinkable to him. Imagine what the rest of the school would be thinking. Ooh look at that Riddle guy. He's not as smart or talented as he thinks he is. He would not be able to cope with that kind of failure. His family was something he was ashamed of, not to mention he was a half-blood, he wasn't a talented Quidditch player and so if he lost his reputation as a smart talented student, what did he have left? As the last living Salazar Slytherin descendant it was virtually unthinkable. Until he figured out what he was going to do, he was going to leave some space between him and Gisele.<p>

* * *

><p>Gisele sat up on her bed with fingering the enchanted bracelet her aunt had given her for her sixteenth. Reaching out for her wand, she tapped the emerald charm. The dorm around her faded until it reformed into her old bedroom back at her mansion.<p>

_"So whatcha family got planned this weekend?" a boy browsing her shelves asked nonchalantly.  
>"Oh, I don't know, Nick. Mother's got some black-tie event while Father has a conference in Germany. I'm staying with Aunt G until they come back," the younger Gisele replied.<br>"Well what about Avery and William?"  
>"Avery?" she snorted. "Don't ask. Probably trashing our family name again with that creep. William's at boarding school."<br>"Oh. Well seeing as I have nothing to do this weekend either, d'ya wanna go down to the pond with me?" he asked.  
>"The pond?" she wrinkled her nose. "Why a smelly pond?"<br>"Well I've been breeding tadpoles in my room and they've all turned into tiny frogs so I thought this weekend I might go and release them back into the wild."  
>"Oh, um, I s'pose so, seeing as I have absolutely nothing else to do," she replied. He grinned at her.<br>"Don't worry, you'll love it."  
>"Don't count on it, van der Wal," she joked, pulling a face. He chucked a cushion at her.<br>"So, how was term? At that school?" Her smile vanished. She knew how uncomfortable her parents were at the thought of Hogwarts and she was pretty sure that Nick was a little averse to the idea.  
>"Well, it was pretty good. I aced my exams and stuff so I thought it went well," she carefully replied.<br>"Gisele, I'm not gonna eat you. Just because I'm a so-called 'Muggle' doesn't mean I dislike you because of your 'magical' abilities," he replied smiling. "So honestly, tell me. What did you learn?" Gisele smiled gratefully.  
>"I was being honest, swear to God. Although I suppose breaking up with Julian could've gone a bit better," she laughed. "Nick, you honestly don't know how good it makes me feel knowing that at least you support me. Mother and Father don't talk to me as freely as before, it's like they think I'm gonna hex them or something. Only you and Aunt G understand. I'm the same Gisele you've known and loved, only with an extra ability."<br>"Loved?" he questioned sarcastically and they laughed uncontrollably…_

She sighed as she reflected back on the memory. Back to when times were much simpler than now. Back to before she knew she was a witch. They were considered the perfect family, the Blackburns. A well-off family known to almost everyone, whether they lived in the town or not. Her parents, Adrian and Lira, were successful business people. Or at least, her dad was. Gisele was pretty sure her mother married him for his money. Either way, they loved each other and had three children. Avery was the completely useless eldest child, disappearing every night only to return the next morning hungover and usually sporting a hickey of some sort. Then there was her, the often ignored middle-child who preferred to keep to herself and focus on gaining a good education and getting herself the hell out of there. And finally, William, the youngest. He and Gisele were close, only a year apart, but they confided everything to each other. He'd been there for her when Gisele was recovering from her breakup with Julian, she helped him with his first crush and they often talked about nonsense a lot. She missed him a lot, a con of being magical. The rest of her family being completely distanced from magic wasn't easy and it often led to stress and tension between Gisele and her parents. It made her thankful for Nick van der Wal, her Muggle best friend since she was like two. They'd gone to the same primary school and had planned their futures together. That was, until she'd gotten the letter from a mysterious Professor Armando Dippet, inviting her to attend Hogwarts. That was when everything changed. She missed her house back at Little Hangleton, the places she and Nick used to visit, even just spending time with her cat, Tiger.

"Gisele?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. It was Louise. What was she doing here? Didn't she hate Gisele?

"Yes?" Gisele replied monotonously.

"Gisele look, this isn't right. We've been friends since first year and I should know better than to hate you for no reason."

"Does Nellie know you're here?"

"Uh, no. She thinks I've got an appointment with Professor Merrythought. But anyway, all we were told from Nellie was that you had defected to the Dark side etc. And you supported Minnie's killer. I want to know the real truth."

"If I told you the truth would you believe me?" Louise nodded.

"Well the thing is, Riddle wasn't the killer." Louise's eyes widened.

"Are you sure? I mean he tried to kill you and he killed Myrtle."

"Yes I'm sure it's not him," Gisele replied irritably. "Anyway I know it wasn't him because he was with me the entire time that Minnie was gone. And also…well the thing is, he's changing. Or I thought anyway," she muttered the last part to herself.

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" Louise asked concerned.

"Even though I say he's changing, his egoistical selfish side still comes out. Just then after the Apparition lesson, he was really pissed at himself because I managed to Apparate before him. Yeah and he just went psycho literally," she added dryly. Louise laughed uncertainly.

"Anyway what I really wanted to say was that you're my best friend. If you honestly believe that Riddle isn't all bad and you want to hang out with him, then…I'm fine with that." Gisele was speechless. That was very unexpected. But welcoming. She missed her friends and was glad one still cared about her.

"Thanks, Louise. That really means a lot to me," Gisele replied gratefully. Louise just smiled.

"So anything else you want to talk about?" she asked. Gisele sighed.

"Ugh everything was so much easier before I came to Hogwarts. I miss my family, especially Nick. I haven't seen or talked to him in ages. I know how much he's freaked out by owl post so he won't reply to any of my letters."

"Aw I'm sorry. But it's almost Christmas break you can go back to Little Hangleton and see your family."

"Merlin, you're right! It's only two weeks away," Gisele replied excitedly.

"Hey look at you now. You're smiling," Louise commented.

"Thanks again Louise. I'm really sorry if I was a bitch to you."

"Eh, you had your reasons. Anyway I have a lot of Divination homework to catch up on so I'll see you later," Louise said.

"Bye." Gisele waved. It was getting late but she couldn't sleep. She headed to the Astronomy Tower, where she always went when she wanted to be alone to think things out. But tonight, she wasn't alone. Standing at the balcony was the silhouette of someone she didn't want to see at all. Nellie. She whipped around as soon as she heard footsteps, gave Gisele a glare then stalked out leaving Gisele alone. She walked up to the balcony and tilted her head back, feeling the cool midnight breeze tickle her nose and let out a sigh of contentment. Gisele looked out as she watched an owl swoop through the sky, getting bigger and bigger and wham! It slammed into her. Shaking the feathers out of her face, Gisele reached down and picked up the tiny brown owl and untied the piece of parchment tied to its leg. Her heart started to race when she recognized the scrawled handwriting addressing the letter to 'Miss Gisele Blackburn'. She unfurled the letter and read.

_Hey Gis,  
>I know this might come as a shock to you, me writing by owl post but I felt really bad that I<br>hadn't replied to any of your letters. So I can't wait to see you at Christmas, a lot has changed.  
>You're coming home for Christmas right? Anyway the main question is ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT?<br>I mean that in both the literal and sarcastic sense. You told us how you were almost killed, god  
>forbid your mother almost had a heart attack! So are you recovering alright? And then you went<br>on to say that you were becoming FRIENDS with him? Are you out of your bloody mind Gis? Like honestly?  
>How can you befriend a KILLER? Please explain to basically me and the rest of your family? Anyway, high<br>school is pretty full on at the moment but I think I'm coping alright. Gis, there's something I need to tell you.  
>Privately when you come home. Please don't make mention of this to anyone, not even to my mother,<br>but I need to talk to someone and you've been my best friend since we were like two. Its…important.  
>Anyway, good luck with stuff over there and I'll see you soon!<br>Nick :)_

Happiness surged through Gisele as she read the letter. Happiness, contempt, a little bit of anger and then a whole lot of curiosity. She was overcome with joy because Nick had written back to her. Finally, he'd fully accepted that she was a witch and he was gradually becoming part of it. She turned around to go back to her dorm. Her eyes locked with a pair of grey ones in front of her and she froze. No. No no no no no way was he going to come and ruin her joy. Not now. She tried to walk past him but he stopped her. Inwardly groaning, she faced him.

**I'll upload chapter 9 as well.  
>Hope you enjoyed this.<br>xx**


	9. Understandings

**AN: Chapter 9 is up, I'm on a roll, aren't I? Lol this is to make up for not uploading for….like a year I think ahaha  
>Anyway, enjoy!<strong>

**Chapter 9: Understandings**

Tom was anxious to get away from the tense atmosphere in the Slytherin Common Room. Dolohov had just been put into the Hospital Wing for having been beaten up by Abraxas Malfoy for attempting to abuse an innocent second year. He hurried up the stairs to his getaway, the Astronomy Tower. There he could read in peace without having to worry about being discovered up here. People rarely came here, not after 'word' had gotten round that there was an infestation of Wrackspurts, whatever they were. Tom had rounded the last set of stairs when he saw her standing with her back to him. Great. So much for trying to keep space between them. How in Merlin's name did she manage to be in this place at the same time he did? He watched he as she did a little happy dance after reading whatever was in her hand. Tom decided he would go but too late. She'd seen him. Running through all the possibilities in his mind, he decided to just confront her about this. She tried to walk past him but he wouldn't allow it.

"What?" she asked dully.

"Can we go for a walk?" he asked. She stared at him for a long time before finally nodding.

* * *

><p>The Black Lake was rightly called so because at night that's what it looked like. A lake of black ink. Gisele walked a little ahead, her mind in no mood to forgive him. Tom watched her and thought about how he was going to apologize.<p>

"It's a full moon tonight," he pointed out.

"Yeah I can see. Wait you're not a werewolf right?" she asked alarmed.

"Of course I'm not," Tom rolled his eyes.

"So why did you want to go for a walk?" Ok Tom you only get one chance at this so do it right, he mentally told himself.

"Gisele, you're my only friend I've ever had and I acted like a jerk to you. My reputation shouldn't drive a wedge between us because it's not worth it. So I humbly ask you to forgive me and I promise this will never happen again," he finished. There, he said to himself, you've done it. If she won't accept it then that's that.

"Hmm," she mused, "To forgive Riddle or not. That is the question. Let me see, if I forgive you then we be friends again and I can get your help with my Defence against the Dark Arts homework." She pulled a face at him. "But if I do not forgive you then i'll just hate you forever and you'll probably replan my murder again. Hmm tough choices…" Tom raised his eyebrow. "Oh fine I forgive you!" she laughed. Tom laughed along knowing it was all alright now.

"So whose the letter from?" he asked, eyeing the piece of parchment in her hands.

"From an old friend of mine back home. He's a Muggle and this is the first time he's sent me a letter by owl post,"'she replied excitedly.

"Ah, I see. Close friend?" he asked.

"Very. We've known each other since we were like two. Mother used to say that we were inseparable, but ever since I came to Hogwarts, our relationship has become a little…strained," she replied uncertainly.

"He doesn't like you being a witch?"

"No it's not that, I suppose it's because we had already planned how our lives were gonna be in the future and then for something like this to happen and just throw everything into chaos, I don't think he was comfortable with that. But he certainly reacted better to it than my parents did." He chuckled.

"What happened?" She laughed.

"Oh you're gonna love this."

* * *

><p><em>"Gisele honey, please set the table now. I've asked you already and I won't ask anymore," Lira Blackburn asked exasperatedly.<br>_

_"Yes Mother," an eleven year old Gisele muttered as she packed away her toys and went to set the table. She reached into the cupboard to get the good china out when William crashed into her.  
><em>

_"Will! Look what you've done! The china's broken and Mother is going to punish me. Why do you have to be so annoying?" she yelled. The younger boy's eyes welled up with tears and she immediately felt ashamed.  
><em>

_"I'm sorry Will. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Don't run around the house like that. Mother's still gonna punish me."  
><em>

_"I'm sorry," he replied sorrowfully. She bent down to sweep up the broken china when she heard her mother's voice ring out.  
><em>

_"GISELE MARIA BLACKBURN, THE GUESTS ARE COMING HERE IN HALF AN HOUR, WHERE IS THE CUTLERY?"  
><em>

_"Coming Mother," she replied uncertainly. What was she going to do now? The Woods family were known for their dour, superior attitudes and it was important for Adrian and Lira to impress them if they were to secure a business deal. Gisele heard a tinkling laughter behind her.  
><em>

_"Ooh you're in for it now," taunted Gisele's 13 year old sister, Avery.  
><em>

_"Shut up Avery."  
><em>

_"Whatever you say Gis. Mother's still gonna ground you."  
>Gisele ignored her and searched for the less valuable china set they had. She was beginning to get angry because it seemed nothing was going her way.<br>_

_"Gisele darling, the guests are coming soon. Why haven't you changed into your Sunday dress yet?" asked Adrian Blackburn as he passed through the corridor. That was it. Gisele's pent up anger rose from within her and before she could explode in fury, the doorbell rang.  
><em>

_"Avery, be a dear and open that will you? Some of us still have to look proper," Lira said glaring at Gisele.  
><em>

_"Yes Mother," Avery smirked at Gisele and practically skipped to the large mahogany door. She opened it and gasped. It wasn't the brooding Woods family. Rather it was a peculiar man dressed in colorful robes of some sort and a very long beard.  
><em>

_"May I come in?" he asked cheerfully. "It is tremendously cold out here tonight, though I must say, your gardenias are flourishing." Adrian and Lira shot each other fearful glances. The children stood frozen to their spot, staring at the strange man.  
><em>

_"Adrian, Lira, pleasure to see you after a long time. Keeping well I hope?" They nodded mutely. Professor Dumbledore suddenly realised the children were still staring at him, gobsmacked.  
><em>

_"Ah and these are your lovely children I presume?" Lira nodded stiffly and introduced them.  
><em>

_"Avery's the eldest one, then Gisele and William is the youngest."  
><em>

_"Ah excellent. Excuse me I've forgotten my manners. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore and it is a pleasure to finally meet you," he jovially said shaking each one of their hands. Lira and Adrian shared uncertain glances.  
><em>

_"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but we do have guests coming here - " Adrian started but was interrupted by the strange man.  
><em>

_"Ah not to worry. They won't be coming tonight, but expect them here tomorrow night," he replied. "Though the night is young there is a lot to get through so if we could start?"  
>Adrian reluctantly gestured to the right and they all followed him into the magnificent living room.<br>_

_"I must say, this is a magnificent house, if you don't mind me saying so," Dumbledore commented. They sat down, with all the Blackburns crammed onto the chaise facing the Professor.  
><em>

_"Now, have you told them anything at all?" Adrian shook his head.  
><em>

_"No we haven't and we prefer to keep it that way," he responded in a gruff tone.  
><em>

_"Come now, Adrian. Don't be ridiculous. It was only a matter of time before they found out." Turning to the children he said, "Let me tell you a bit about myself. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore and I teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Avery snorted at the name. Giving her an irritated look, Dumbledore continued. "We offer the best magical tuition in this country for promising young witches and wizards."  
><em>

_"Witches? Wizards? Is this some sort of a joke?" Avery asked.  
><em>

_"No it isn't. Don't worry I'm explaining it to you. You have not realized, but there are magical folk residing everywhere around the world hidden from Muggles, that is, non-magical people. We enroll children of magical families at Hogwarts and in the rare occasion, children of Muggle families who exhibit extraordinary abilities too. I would like to extend an invitation to Miss Gisele Blackburn to attend Hogwarts starting from this September," he finished. All eyes zoned in on Gisele who suddenly felt very uncomfortable.  
><em>

_"Papa, how does this man know you?" William asked timidly. Adrian sighed. _

_"Your mother and I knew Professor Dumbledore years ago. We actually attended Hogwarts years ago."  
><em>

_"Wait, you guys can do magic?" Gisele yelled, standing up.  
><em>

_"Don't speak with me in that tone, Gisele. Yes, we can do magic. But we refuse to associate with that world again," Lira replied.  
><em>

_"Don't listen to your mother," Professor Dumbledore interjected, his eyes twinkling, "she was one of the best witches of her year."  
><em>

_"Then why haven't we seen you do magic?" William pressed on.  
><em>

_"Because I resent it!" wailed Lira. "My entire life was planned out for me perfectly and then suddenly I'm being whisked off to some foreign school and my entire life is turned upside down. I only continued at Hogwarts because my parents and Gina insisted I do. Besides, I'm not a failure. If I start something, I will go through with it until the end and I'll do my best. But after I left that place, I swore I would never associate myself with magic again and live as normally as possible. I suppose the only good thing that came out of it was that I met Adrian and he shared the same views as me," she finished tearfully. "We had hoped none of our children would be cursed with this, but we were obviously unlucky."  
><em>

_"Lira, be reasonable. Let the children make up their own opinions about magic without your prejudices. Besides, I'm quite sure Gisele will make an extraordinary witch."  
><em>

_"So let me get this straight," Avery started. "There are witches and wizards living around the world, my parents are magical but in denial, we are Muggles and Gisele is a witch with a place at some magic school and you're telling me this isn't a joke?"  
><em>

_"No, this isn't a joke. Providing she accepts, she'll receive a booklist and important information about term dates and other events."  
><em>

_"A witch? Where's that going to take her in life? She's already got a place at Eton College and she'll be going to Cambridge from there!" Lira said heatedly.  
><em>

_"I still don't believe you," Avery said. "Prove to me you're a…wizard." Dumbledore smiled and immediately, the coffee table in front of them transformed into an elephant. They all screamed. Smiling again, the elephant changed back to the coffee table.  
><em>

_"I trust that now you believe me?" he asked. She nodded and in a split second, the questions came flooding in.  
><em>

_"How are there witches and wizards and we've never realized it?"  
><em>

_"How come only Gisele's a witch."  
><em>

_"Do you like have your own wand and a broomstick?"  
><em>

_"I want to do magic!"  
><em>

_"What's Hogwarts like?" Dumbledore signaled for the questions to stop.  
><em>

_"My my we are a curious bunch aren't we?" he commented. "The reason that you've never noticed the magical folk before is because we are protected by the Statute of Secrecy so that Muggles can't discover us. To be able to perform magic, you need to possess a magical gene and Gisele does and that is why she has been enrolled at Hogwarts and yes you get a wand but not a broomstick until second year. I hear the Lightningstrike99 is selling pretty fast, though."  
><em>

_"So what's Hogwarts like?" asked Gisele.  
><em>

_"I had hoped your parents would've told you, but no matter. It's quite the same routine except for the subjects you do. You have breakfast then three periods followed by lunch then another three periods and then school is finished and students are free to do what they please. Oh and dinner is served too. In your fifth year you sit your OWLs, which stands for Ordinary Wizarding Levels and in your seventh year you sit your NEWTs which are the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. These qualifications are recognized universally if you were to apply for a job," Dumbledore said.  
><em>

_"But where will that get her in life?" whimpered Lira. "What kind of respectable job is going to employ someone with OWLS and NEWTS qualifications?"  
><em>

_"Ah but there are so many career options for Gisele after she leaves school. For example she could become a Healer, a magical doctor, or an Auror, a dark wizard catcher or even just be employed at the Ministry in a mundane desk job. Whatever she wants. Though I must advise you that in between school terms when you come home for the summer holidays, any practice of magic is strictly forbidden. You have, what is known as the Trace, placed on you until you are 17 which detects underage magic and you subsequently, will be punished."  
><em>

_"But who would want to marry a witch? No respectable family would want to be associated with such…frivolity," Lira complained.  
><em>

_"Now listen hear Mrs Blackburn. There is nothing wrong with being a witch, you yourself are one whether you admit it or not, and there is nothing wrong with being a Muggle. I believe Gisele will make an intelligent and bright witch and you should be proud of her for this. Now the important question. Gisele, would you be willing to accept your place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Gisele looked uncertainly at her parents, before nodding her head in conviction.  
><em>

_"Yes, sir." He chuckled. "I'm not surprised, you'll make an excellent witch. Now here are the details…"  
><em>

* * *

><p>"So basically my parents were shocked that I wanted to associate myself with magic and that I wouldn't become the Cambridge-educated perfect daughter they wanted," Gisele finished.<p>

"Dumbledore was right, though, you are an excellent witch," Tom mused.

"I know, right," she joked.

"So how did your friend Nick react?"

"Oh he was shocked too, but then said something about how he always knew I was different. I'm pretty sure he was joking because I was don't think I exhibited any weird traits or anything."

"Your family seems very different to me. Of course I have no family to speak of, but they seem completely different to you." Tom commented. Suddenly Gisele had an idea.

"Oh my gosh. Why did I not think of this before? Tom, would you like to come to my house with me for Christmas this year?" He visibly paled at the idea.

"Uh, I'm not sure that that is the best idea," he hesitated.

"Aw come on, it's the best opportunity. I can prove to my family that you're not the evil wizard they think you are and you can meet them as well and experience a proper Christmas. Besides, I don't think you have anything better planned?" she asked. Tom mused about this. It certainly was tempting, to meet the people who had raised and her and influenced her and also he'd never spent a real Christmas with a family before. But the thought of mingling with…Muggles was enough to make him recoil in disgust. He looked at her pleading face and caved in.

"Oh why not. I'm sure we'll all have a lovely time," he replied sarcastically. She beamed and reassured him that he would like it.

"However as a member of the Slug Club," he mimicked Slughorn, "it is compulsory for me to attend the New Years Ball, so we'll have to back before then," he reminded. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>The next day, Gisele yawned through all her classes, not bothering to pay attention though her exams were coming up soon. After her little chat with Louise, it seemed like a lot more people were friendlier towards her. Except Nellie. Gisele sighed. She couldn't help it that Nellie blamed her for defending Riddle, but she wished they could still be best friends. Share secrets, wag class together for Hogsmeade trips or simply eyeing the hot seventh years, she missed all that.<p>

"Hey Gis," Louise called out.

"Hey L, what's up?" Gisele replied. Louise was panting as she tried to catch her breath.

"I…heard from…student…New…Ball…dresses?" Gisele looked perplexed.

"Uh, you heard from a student about the New Years Ball and we need to look for dresses?" She nodded excitedly.

"Sure, round up the others and we'll visit Hogsmeade on Saturday?"

"Sure thing Gisele!" And she ran off. It was evening and Gisele headed to the library to start on her Transfiguration assignment. She found a secluded spot in the corner, opened her bag to take out her books when she found the letter from Nick. Gisele took out a fresh piece of parchment and replied.

_Hey Nick,_  
><em>I am so glad you started to use owl post, it made my day. Yes<br>I'm coming home for Christmas and I can't wait to see you. You had  
>something to tell me, I'm really curious now, don't worry I haven't<br>told anyone. So I shall see you soon._  
><em>Take care,<em>  
><em>Gisele xx<em>  
><em>PS: I'm bringing home a friend for all of you to meet :)<em>

She walked to the owlery to post her letter and when she returned to the Common Room, she found Nellie asleep on the sofa. Not wanting to wake her up, Gisele tiptoed as quietly as possible upstairs to her dorm. She threw herself on to the bed and it was only then she realized, she didn't even start her Transfiguration homework.

* * *

><p>Tom walked swiftly and quietly to the Black Lake, eager to get away from the castle and for a quiet moment of reflection. In Arithmancy, he'd gotten 110% in his test and was showered with praises from Professor Merrythought. Serves those mudbloods right. No it was not right. Gisele was showing him kindness and friendship, the worst he could do was slander her kind. It wasn't right. So it served those…Muggle-borns right. He shook his head laughing. She really was changing him and it did sort of scare him. He didn't know what to expect at Christmas. Hmm Christmas at the Blackburn household. Her parents didn't seem the type to sit back and take crap, so it would take a lot of effort and charm to convince them otherwise. He could easily do charm. He'd practically been doing it every single day to teachers, the parents shouldn't be a problem.<p>

"But why is she hanging around that creep?" a voice from below the stairs came. He paused to listen.

"Aw come on, I'm pretty sure he's not as bad as we think he is," came a reply.

"Oh so that's just it, is it? You forget about all those bad things he's done and side with Gisele because she 'thinks' he's not that bad? Honestly Louisa, I sometimes wonder if you even have a brain," the harsh voice snapped.  
>Anger flared up in Tom. They were judging Gisele on who she chose to hang out with? Namely, him? Who did they think they were? He was just about to go and rage at them but he held back. If Gisele found out, she wouldn't be too happy with him. No, she wouldn't. Besides, they were most likely jealous of how much time she was spending with him rather than them. He chuckled inwardly at that thought. It was true, he had been spending more time with her and he liked it that way.<p>

**AN: That's probably all I'll do for today, give you some time to read it all...  
>Hope you enjoyed it,<br>xx**

**PS: Reviews translate to cupcakes for me**  
><strong>Go on...you know you want to give me one :)<strong>


	10. Holidays

**Here's chapter 10, I might get another one up tomorrow. We'll see.**

**Chapter 10: Holidays**

"Ooh it's so cold," Gisele shuddered as she and her friends sat in the shabby Three Broomsticks, downing mugs of Butterbeer.

"It's like 3pm already and you haven't even found a single dress you like!" exclaimed Jenny to Gisele.

"But we've checked out all the shops here and there's nothing good enough for you," replied Louisa. "You really are picky. We all found our dresses, shoes and clutch in the morning."

"Except that peach dress," remembered Gisele.

"Yeah but that was way out of our price range," reminded Louisa.

"Well no use sitting here, let's browse the shops one more time and call it a day, huh?" suggested Jenny. They left their empty mugs of Butterbeer and trudged out into the snow. After coming back from the second last shop, Louisa sighed.

"This is no use. There is nothing here for you so we might as well go back and finish our homework."

"No," stated Gisele. All eyes swivelled to her.

"Look over there, next to Zonko's Joke Shop." Jenny gasped. In the shop window, was a dress. Not just any dress, but THE dress.

"That was not there before," Jenny remarked.

"Oh my, I have to try that on," said Gisele, as if she were in a trance. She walked through the snow and stumbled into the store, her eyes still transfixed on the dress.

"Hello dear, back again for more dresses?" the shop lady asked.

"May I?" asked Gisele gesturing to the dress in the window.

"Uh, well this dress is only for display. It's not for sale." Gisele looked crestfallen.

"But you can just try it on, if you like it," the lady offered.

"Go on, Gis, try it on," encouraged the others. The lady took the dress off the mannequin and handed it to her. Gisele stepped into a fitting room with the dress and the others held their breath. A couple of minutes later, she emerged hesitantly, brushing down the dress and did a little twirl.

"Oh my Merlin!" exclaimed Louisa. "Gisele you HAVE to get that dress. It looks absolutely amazing on you." Gisele stared at herself in the mirror and contemplated. It was an icy-blue dress, had two thick straps, with a fitted bodice at the top and frilled layers of georgette forming the skirt. She knew it was the perfect dress and she wanted it badly.

"I know it's not for sale, but how much is it worth?" she enquired.

" 'Bout 75 Galleons dearie. But as you say, it is not for sale." Gisele was a determined girl and she usually didn't surrender without a fight.

"But Madam, this dress is perfect. I'll pay you 80 Galleons for it," she offered. But the lady shook her head.

"Sorry honey, but my boss'll kill me if I sell that dress. It's a one-of-a-kind design, that's not available to customers." Discreetly taking her wand out, Gisele aimed it at the lady.

"Confundo," she whispered quietly. The lady suddenly looked confused, shook her head and stared at the girls.

"I'm sorry girls, what's happening now? I think I zoned out a bit."

"Oh, you were just about to bag this dress for me after I bought it," Gisele replied politely. Her friends exchanged glances of surprise and disbelief but kept quiet.

"Oh sorry honey, of course. Here, this looks gorgeous on you, let me pack it," the woman suggested. Gisele changed back into her old clothes, paid the lady and handed the lady the dress, plastering a smile on her face the entire time.

"Here you are darl, have a good day," she said and handed Gisele the bag. They waved back and after they had disappeared from view, Gisele and her friends dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Gisele? What did you do?" asked Jenny.

"Just Confunded her. Nothing serious," replied Gisele.

"But that's illegal!" exclaimed Louisa

"It so is not! But seriously, L. She wouldn't give the dress otherwise."

"Still, I can't believe you just did that!"

"Whatever, let's just go back." They giggled their way back to Hogwarts, now with Gisele's perfect dress in her hand.

* * *

><p>"My Lord," came a sombre voice from behind Tom.<p>

"Yes?" he replied irritably. It was Abraxas Malfoy.

"My Lord, I've heard rumours that the next intended target of the Death Eaters is a first year of the name Eileen Prince. Please my Lord, she is my cousin, please spare her life," he pleaded.

"I have no affiliation with that group. If you want to spare her life, go ask them," Tom replied coldly.

"But Lord, they will not listen. Please, my mother would kill me if I failed in my responsibility to look after her,"

"Such compassion is…touching," replied Tom sarcastically. "Yet I have no control over them." Abraxas turned and walked off, his head hung in fear and guilt. Tom also got up off the couch and walked out of the Common Room.  
>He headed towards his Prefect's Dorm, muttered the password and sank onto his bed. The mattress provided perfect comfort for his tired self and as usual, he took his Dreamless Sleep Draught before going to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Gisele asked Tom.<p>

"Yeah, of course I am," he replied. "So how are we getting there?"

"By train of course! I live in a Muggle town so there's no Floo network available."

"Muggle transport," he muttered under his breath. She slapped his arm and they dragged their suitcases to the Hogsmeade Station. They found a carriage to themselves and settled down.

"I never asked, where do you live?" Tom asked.

"In Little Hangleton," she replied brightly, confused she hadn't mentioned it before. However his reaction was definitely unexpected.

"What?" he yelled, standing up.

"Calm down Tom. What's wrong? I only said I lived in Little Hangleton," she said.

"You live…there?" he spat. She looked visibly shocked.

"Why, what's wrong? It's not a bad place you know."

"I'm not coming," he replied as he hauled down his suitcase.

"What? That's absurd. Tell me why?"

"That's where I…grew up," he muttered. The painful memories of his childhood flooded back as he remembered being ostracized and excluded, treated like a freak. "My orphanage was there. I'm not going back and visiting that hell hole."

"Wait, now you listen to me Tom whatever your middle name is Riddle. You are coming with me and meeting my family and you will put aside any prejudices you have and you will enjoy it, ok?" she ordered. He contemplated his options. Either he could stay at Hogwarts and have the same old Christmas he was used to, or he could go with Gisele and meet her family, but then also revisit his past. For the plan, he muttered inside his head and with that, he decided to go.

"Merlin, if it means so much to you," he said.

The train ride itself was boring and they passed away the hours by chatting animatedly. She gave him a full description of her cat and he had recounted stories about his past. Night fell, and she fell asleep early. He watched her sleep for most of the train ride and noted to himself that she actually wasn't the annoying, talkative Muggleborn he was beginning to think she was. She was incredibly bright and very sociable. It was probably why she was put into Ravenclaw.

Now that she was asleep, he could concentrate on his plan. Forming a friendship with her was the first thing and he had basically accomplished it. He was going to her house anyway, so that constituted a success. Second of all, would be to somehow brainwash, no, change her way of thinking. If he wanted his plan to be a success, Gisele would need to share the same beliefs and values he had. Finally could they then conquer the world. Grinning to himself, Tom also went to sleep.

* * *

><p>They hopped off the train and looked around the station. It was deserted, not a single person in sight. Gisele looked at her watch worriedly.<p>

"So who is picking us up?" asked Tom.

"Uh, my father said he would, but I don't see him anywhere."

"Are you sure we got off at the right station?"

"Yes!" she replied exasperatedly. They waited for a few minutes but no one came.

"Come on, we'll walk then." They both picked up their trunks and headed off.  
>After a few minutes of walking, Gisele stopped to take in the scenery.<p>

"This place has changed a lot since summer. There used to be a small forest here next to an abandoned cottage but it's gone now. I suppose they knocked it down or something," she remarked.

"Mad Margaret's Mansion?" he enquired.

"Yeah! Have you ever been in it?" she asked enthusiastically.

"No I haven't, but stories about it being haunted often floated through the orphanage. I don't see what the fuss is all about," he responded disdainfully. As they neared a sign, Tom groaned.

"Merlin, Gisele. Trust you to get us lost! We're in Great Hangleton," he exclaimed, pointing to the sign.

"But...how could…no...?" she spluttered.

"I knew they wouldn't have knocked down Mad Margaret's Mansion, it's the only tourist attraction in Little Hangleton. Well it doesn't matter. We've got a fair bit to walk though."

"Oops, I'm sorry," she apologized. They picked up their belongings and trudged back the way they came, towards Little Hangleton.  
>Several miles later, they arrived at Gisele's street. They passed perfectly manicured lawns, expensive cars and expensive houses, until they reached Gisele's house. Or mansion. It was big. Tom wasn't a guy who was easily impressed, but even he let out a low whistle at the sight of it.<p>

"Oh shush, it's not that special. I wonder if anyone's home," she said as she knocked. Hurried footsteps could be heard from the inside, rushing towards the door, when it swung open. Lira Blackburn stood in the doorway, in an emerald skirt and blouse combo and her hair perfectly coiffed, flustered.

"Gisele honey, thank god. We've been panicking ever since you didn't turn up at the station. Come in, come in." Only then, did she notice the other person standing there.

"Oh you must be the friend Gisele said she was bringing. What is your name?"

"Tom Riddle, madam," he replied courteously. Lira's eyes widened with shock and realization as she realized who this was.

"Oh you're Tom?" she said with slight contempt. "Come on in then," pinching Gisele inside muttering, "you will explain yourself later, young lady."

"Gisele is that you?" came a gruff voice from the kitchen. A moment later, Adrian Blackburn stepped out of the kitchen and into the parlour where everyone one else was standing around awkwardly.

"Ah, who is this young lad here?" he asked.

"Papa, this is Tom Riddle. Tom, this is my father," Gisele replied nervously. Tom nodded in acknowledgement. Finally Tom broke the silence.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr and Mrs Blackburn," he said politely, shaking Adrian's hand and kissing Lira's hand. Her stony expression did not waver.

"Gisele, I was expecting a female friend. I've already set up the spare bed in your room, but I suppose I'll get Nikolai to help move it again," she said reproachfully.

"I'm sorry Mother, I should've told you, but I wanted it to be a surprise. Wait did you say Nick was here," Gisele asked suddenly.

"He WAS here. But he and William left to go to the pond. Freaks," came a voice from the hallway. Avery Blackburn stood there, her hair dyed multiple shades of purple, a piercing in her lip and an expression of disdain.

"Back from that freak school?" she taunted as she crossed the room towards her father. "I need some money tonight," she said, her hand twitching impatiently. Adrian sighed before pulling out his wallet and giving her a few notes.

"Don't spend it on grog or that will be the last time you touch my money. And make sure that boyfriend of yours drops you back home by midnight, or you're grounded. Ok?" he warned. Avery rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. As she left the house, she gave Gisele a dirty look, before slamming the door shut. Tom stared after her in disbelief and amusement.

"She's really something, isn't she?" he commented.

"Ugh don't take any notice of her; apparently she's been a real arse lately. I didn't realize she was this bad, though," Gisele replied.

"Language, darling," reprimanded Lira. "Ok I want you both down for dinner at 7pm sharp. Gisele, show your guest the spare room."

"Yes, Mother," she muttered. Both Lira and Adrian retreated back into the kitchen.

"Miss Gisele, I will take yours and your guest's bags." A short, stumpy maid arrived and took both of their trunks.

"Thanks Bertha. Come on, I'll show you around," Gisele said. They rounded the first set of stairs and came to Gisele's room.

"Blue?" Tom commented dryly about Gisele's walls. "Is it because you're in Ravenclaw?"

"Blue is a very calming colour, thank you very much. But sort of yeah, because I'm in Ravenclaw too," replied Gisele. They left her room and walked further along, stopping in front of the bathroom.

"Ok, this is the bathroom and the toilet's just next door here," she said, gesturing. He nodded and they continued.

"This is Avery's room," she said pointing to the closed black door with a "Keep out or else" sign on it. "Don't ever go in there, or I swear she'll eat you alive," she warned. They came to the next door which was slightly ajar.

"This is William's room, I'm sure he won't mind if I show you..." her voice trailing off as she opened the door and stared. It was messy. Dirty clothes lay strewn across the room, bits of paper and various other books and soccer balls on the floor too. There was also a slightly weird smell hanging around.

"Oh, um, let's just go, then" she said embarrassed. He chuckled but followed anyway.

"This is the 'informal' living room," she said. It was a small open space with a lounge set and a TV.

"Nice," he commented. They both went down the stairs, Gisele leading.

"Ok, so you've been in the parlour, the kitchen's just over there and the other living room too, my father's study is around there, but don't even think of going in there, laundry's at the back of the house and here," she said walking up to a door, "is my favourite room. The den," she announced proudly and held the door open for him to walk into. It was just like he walked into a rainbow-attacked room. Compared to the rest of the house which was painted in neutral tones, this room seemed the life of the house. A giant flatscreen TV was mounted on the wall, beanbags on the colourful rug and bookshelves, almost overflowing with the sheer number of books crammed on to it. Posters covered the walls and a single grand piano was in the corner.

"I can see why this would be your favourite room. You come in here and unwind…" his voice trailed off. Tom went over to the grand piano and sat on the stool.

"Do you play?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah. At the orphanage we were forced to either do a sport or learn an instrument. Naturally, I chose to learn an instrument."

"Oh, that's nice. Play me something." His brow furrowed in concentration as he thought of something to play. He lifted his fingers to the keys and began to play. 'Pachelbel's Canon' floated through the room and Gisele shut her eyes. The music reminded her of her past, happier times with her family and friends. Suddenly the music abruptly stopped and Gisele opened her eyes to find Tom doubled over, gasping for breath.

"Bloody hell, are you alright?" she panicked.

"Bag...inhaler..." he wheezed. Gisele stared in confusion and then her mind clicked as she realised what he was talking about. She raced upstairs to her room where his belongings were and frantically rummaged through, trying to find the inhaler. She pulled out clothes, textbooks and various other strange objects but found no inhaler. Panicking, she unzipped the side compartments and grabbed the green inhaler.  
>After he had inhaled the Ventolin, she began to calm down.<p>

"You have asthma?" she asked incredulously.

"You find that surprising?" he countered.

"Well it's just that, I don't know, it seems kind of ridiculous." He raised his eyebrow questioningly. "I mean you used to terrorise students and all, yet you're easily taken down by asthma."

"Yes, well it's usually never a problem. Only sometimes it gets bad. I have no idea why it happened today." Gisele was about to say something when the front door suddenly swung open. "…it was the last time I was ever let near a tractor," a voice said. Another person cracked up and started laughing.

"Nick…" whispered Gisele. She ran out of the room and straight into Nikolai van der Wal.

"Gisele? Bloody hell it's you!" he exclaimed, grabbing Gisele into a hug.

"Oh Nick, it is you! I've missed you so much," she replied, her voice muffled. He laughed.

"Oh no, you are back now. Now all my peace and quiets gone," he joked. She playfully slapped him.

"Oh and Will, you're here too!" she exclaimed, grabbing her younger brother into a hug, who was just as happy to see her too. Tom stood in the doorway, watching the scene unfold in front of him. Only William noticed him.

"Who's this here?" he asked.

"Oh Nick and Will, this is Tom Riddle. Tom, this is Nick and my brother, Will."

"Pleasure to meet you," Tom replied. Nick stiffened and William just stared.

"Gisele, what is this?" Nick asked slowly.

"It doesn't matter about that, Nick. He's my friend."

"Gisele, why have you invited him here?" he repeated, a little more dangerously.

"Nick, in case you haven't realised, this happens to be MY house, therefore I can invite whoever I want, ok?" replied Gisele, a little annoyed. Tom had a feeling he knew what this was about.

"You knew about me already?" he asked Nick and William.

"Sure," William replied, "Gisele told us everything in the letters she wrote us." Gisele inwardly winced.

"Oh, so you told them everything about me?" Tom asked Gisele.

"Well naturally yes. After the…incident, I told them everything. But then I wrote another letter saying that you actually weren't so bad, that you were my friend now," she replied uncertainly.

"Oh right," said Tom sarcastically - he was getting a little annoyed at the fact that they all had opinions about him without actually meeting him - "so you all think I am the bad person? That I've somehow hoodwinked Gisele into being my friend? Is that why your mother spoke to me in a condescending tone?" he turned to Gisele. She didn't meet his gaze.

"Listen, Riddle," Nick said threateningly. "Gisele is like a sister to me. If you EVER do anything that harms her in ANY way, I will make it my personal mission to make sure that you disappear from this place and NEVER come back." Tom's hand instinctively reached for his back pocket and he whipped out his wand.

"Oh god, Riddle, put that wand away now!" yelled a furious Gisele. She came in between Tom and Nick who were staring each other down. "Calm down people!" Tom gave Nick one more glare before stowing his wand away. William just stared at both of them.

"Ok we can do this again. Tom, this is Nick. Nick - "

"Forget it, Gis," interrupted Nick who turned around and walked off. Gisele stared after his retreating figure, tears forming in her eyes.

"I suppose we better go unpack your stuff," she muttered.

**AN: So I don't know about you, but I don't think that went down really well :P  
>Reviews make me smile!<br>'Til next time,**

**xx**


End file.
